Moving On
by Naytana
Summary: Santana Lopez has moved on with her life since the day Brittany rejected her. What happens when she is forced to go back to Lima and the glee club is suddenly thrown back into her life again? Will she tell them what happened and how she got to where she is today?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Moving on

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _that I use in this story.

**Pairings: Santana/OC. Mentions of Brittana. Minor Faberry and other pairings.**

**Word Count: 5.3k**

**Summary**: Santana Lopez has moved on with her life since the day Brittany rejected her. What happens when she is forced to go back to Lima and the glee club is suddenly thrown back into her life again? Will she tell them what happened and how she got to where she is today?

**A/N: Okay, so this story just randomly came to me the other day and I started writing it down. I've got about three chapters completed and I will continue this if you enjoy this chapter. This was originally a Brittana FF, but I decided it would fit better by doing a Santana/OC.**

**A little side note, in this story, the hurt locker/love confession between Brittany and Santana didn't happen until senior year.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**May 8th 2012**

_"Mama, Papa. I need to tell you something" my hands are turning sweaty at my sides and the tears are still streaming down my face because of what happened with Brittany earlier today. She rejected me. For Wheels. I thought she wanted me to open up to her about how I feel?_

_She told me that with feelings it is better, but then when I tell her that I want to be with her she just brushes me off? Brittany is my best friend and I don't think that will ever change, but I just can't be here in Lima now that I have finally excepted that I am a lesbian._

_Lima is full with closed-minded idiots that can't see past their beliefs and egos. I can't open up to everybody here and then stay. They will bully me just like the did with Kurt and my reputation will be gone. Even the glee club won't have my back like they had Kurt's because I have been such a bitch to them._

_All of them hate me and they didn't even take the time to see that I am not really a bitch. It is just a front that I put up because I am so angry all of the time. Angry because I am a lesbian and I thought that it wasn't normal to love girls like I'm supposed to love boys. But I am done hiding and thinking that I am a freak. That I am not normal because it is who I am and nothing is going to change that, no matter hard I try._

_Taking a deep breath, I look between my parents who are looking at me with curiosity. "I'm going to live with Abuela in California. She already agreed and is coming to pick me up tonight" both of their jaws drop open and tears come to their eyes as I stutter out the words._

_It is the only thing I could think of really. As soon as I walked away from the lockers, Brittany calling after me, I pulled out my phone and called my Abuela. I explained everything to her and once she heard me break down into sobs, she immediately agreed to let me stay with her._

_"Why?" A tear runs down my mother's cheek and I feel a pang of guilt stab me in my chest. Yes, I feel bad for leaving them but I hope they understand that I can't stay here anymore. I can't be around the kids at McKinley, knowing that they all know I am a lesbian. I can't be around them and pretend that I can't see the disgusted looks they send me as I walk down the hallways._

_"I'm in love with Brittany, mama. But she doesn't love me back and now everybody knows that I am a lesbian" they freeze at the news and I bite down on my lip. They hate me. They don't accept me like my Abuela does. "Please say something" I beg them fearfully, so close to breaking down once more._

_My papa seems to notice this because he snaps out of his little haze and sits down next to me, wrapping his strong arms around my small body. "It's okay baby, I understand. She is a fool to not love you" he whispers into my ear and I break down in his arms completely._

_"S-she ch-choose h-him" I sob into his chest, clinging desperately to his top as he rubs comforting circles on my back. He is whispering soothing words into my ear, but all I can think of is how much I can't wait to get the hell away from Lima and the people here._

* * *

**July 18th 2012**

_It has been three months since I moved to California to live with my Abuela, and I finally feel like I am over Brittany. Yes, it took a while but now it doesn't hurt to think about her and what happened between us. She will always be my first love though and I can't forget about her completely. We were best friends for 6 years and I can't just pretend like nothing happened between us, because it did._

_I done well in the last few months of school and graduated at the top of my class. School in California was completely different to school in Lima, but in a good way. Everybody was fully accepting of me being a lesbian and now that I can finally be myself, I have made some really good friends._

_I'm no longer a bitch to everybody; I'm not the person I was back in Lima. My parents come down to visit me at least once a month and we phone each other every weekend for regular updates. Apparently, everybody is missing me back in Lima and ask about me all of the time._

_I doubt that they actually really care. Their all probably glad that I am gone out of their lives and not causing them hell anymore. My mama reassures me that she doesn't tell them anything about me except from the fact I am still alive, which I am thankful for. I don't want them to know where I am or what is going on with me._

_None of them deserve to know. They went on and on about how glee club is a family, but they didn't even take the time to acknowledge that I was hurting. They took the time with Quinn and got past why she was a bitch. But they let me drown myself in so much anger and hurt so it got to the point where I couldn't help but lash out on them._

* * *

**January 3rd 2013**

_My heart is pounding loudly in my chest and I can't stop the tears from pouring down my cheeks. I feel exposed, vulnerable and disgusted in myself for actually going through with this job. Is this really what I have to do to get some money? To live? I thought I was set to do great things after I graduate, but apparently not._

_Ever since my Abuela passed away a month ago, I've not been myself. I'm too scared to turn to my parents. I'm scared to ask them for money and tell them that I've been living off as little as a slice of toast a day._

_So, that is why I am here. Laying in this horrible hotel room naked with only a thin sheet of cloth to cover my skin. I've been working on this job for about three weeks now and honestly, I'd rather have no place to live at all than do this for the rest of my life. My skin feels dirty and I feel like a completely different person._

_A knock at my door makes my eyes go wide. I know that it is one of the hotel owners coming to tell me that I have to leave, but I am frozen. Biting down on my lip to try and silence my sobbing, I pull my knees to my chest and bury my face into them. I hear the door open and a soft gasp makes me let everything out that I've been trying to hold in._

_My body shakes with sobs and I lift my head to see who it is at the door. A lump forms in my throat and my breath hitches, causing me to choke on my sobs. The girl is beautiful and her eyes are looking over my body, I know she is putting all of the pieces together._

_She shuts the door behind her and slowly starts to walk towards me, making my gulp and curl into myself even more. What? I know that I have a rocking body and everything, but having this beautiful girl in front of me is a little intimidating. "I'm Janel" she says to me softly, bringing one of her hands up to cup my cheek._

_I close my eyes and lean into her touch as she uses her thumbs to wipe away my tears. "I'm S-santana" her face turns into a smile and she wraps her arms around me. "Why are you here? You should be kicking me out for disrespecting your hotel" I mumble when she sits down on the bed next to me._

_"Why do you do it?" she asks me, ignoring my question as she looks at me with curiosity. I sigh and bury my face into my hands so she doesn't see me start to cry again. "Hey, shhh. Its okay" Janel coos into my ear and her grip around me tightens. I know this should feel uncomfortable because we have only just met, but it doesn't. It somehow feels right to be in her arms and for her to hold me._

_"I'm going to help you, okay?" I nod my head against her chest, unable to form any words as she runs her hands up and down my back._

* * *

**March 9th 2013**

_Ever since I first saw Janel, I have been waiting for this moment. I've been waiting for her to ask me out on a date and now she finally has. Over the past couple of months, Janel and I have become close. She told me to quit my job as a hooker and move in with her, which I did. She got me a job at the hotel and we have practically become best friends._

_But there was always something more there, you know? Like whenever we touch, it just feels right and the way she holds me causes butterflies to go crazy in my stomach. She is special. You would think that by spending every second of everyday together, we would get sick of seeing each other, but we don't. We cherish every moment together._

_"Yes, J. I will go on a date with you" my voice is a whisper and I look into her bright blue eyes, seeing nothing but happiness in them. We both smile and she pulls me into a hug. My heart speeds up and the contact between us and I bury my head into her shoulder, giggling when she starts to tickle my sides._

* * *

**February 14th 2015**

_Janel's face goes from shock to pure joy and before I know it, she is squealing and spinning me around. "Baby this is amazing, are you sure?" she asks me, resting her forehead against mine. Our eyes lock and I nod my head, bringing my hands up to cup her cheeks, using my thumbs to wipe away the happy tears._

_Her hands come to rest on my still flat stomach and I chuckle before dipping my head to connect our lips in a kiss. It doesn't last too long though because we are both smiling and giggling. Plus, I kind of need to do something else. What? It is valentines day, it is supposed to be special._

_Anyway, when else would be as perfect as this moment? Never. We are finally going to be a family and now hopefully, this is only going to make things even better for us. "Babe. You know I love you, right?" I ask her softly and she nods her head as I take a deep breath._

_Holy shit, this is hard. _

_I really do not know how people are sometimes so calm while they do this._

_But I know this is the right time because we are in a really good place together. It is time. Okay, Lopez. _

_It is now or never._

_"I love you too and our little peanut" Janel pokes my stomach gently and I laugh, giving her cheek a small peck. "More than anything" she whispers into my ear, snaking her arms around my waist and resting her forehead on mine once more. Fuck, this girl can not get anymore perfect than she already is._

_"Marry me" my voice is barely audible, but I know she heard me because her eyes widen. I pull away out of her arms and get down on one knee, pulling the black velvet box out of my pocket and opening it up, revealing a simple diamond ring. "Janel Brooks, you are my whole world and now we are becoming a family. You saved me when I needed it the most and I honestly don't know what I would do without you. Please, will you marry me?" Janel's hand flies to her mouth._

_My heart is pounding in my chest and when she nods her head, I let out a sigh of relief. Slipping the ring onto her finger, she pulls me up into a breathtaking kiss._

* * *

**November 23rd 2015**

_Why the hell is my bed wet? Don't tell me that I pissed myself. Crap. Holy shit that hurts like a bitch. Wincing slightly, I bring one of my hands to my stomach and use the other one to gently shake Janel who is sleeping peacefully next to me. "San, what is it? I'm tired" Janel mumbles sleepily and I bite my lip in pain. "San?" She asks when I don't answer her and she shoots up from the bed, "it's time isn't it?" I manage to nod my head._

_"I'm sorry for waking you up" I say to her, rolling out of the bed and towards the bathroom. Better change my clothes because it seriously looks like I peed myself. "Will you phone our parents and tell them that my waters broke? I'm just going to change" she nods her head before leaving the room to call our parents. _

_You know, I always thought that when my waters broke, we would both be rushing around and going crazy. But for some reason, I just feel calm. After changing into some comfy leggings, a knitted jumper and some worn out converse, I grab my overnight bag and make my way downstairs to where Janel is waiting for me. She smiles widely when she sees me and takes the bag off of me, holding it for me._

_"Our parents are all on their way to the hospital right now. You ready to go have a baby?" I nod my head and squeeze her hand that is laced with mine. Finally after 9 months, we are getting to meet out little girl. I don't think I have ever been more excited about anything in my whole life._

_The pain in my stomach is getting worse and I know that it is not going to take long for her to be born because I can actually feel her pushing down on my vagina right now. Honestly, I thought it was going to be worse than this. I thought I would be screaming and yelling, but I just want to get her out already. It is good that I am having an easy birth so far though I guess, I just hope that it doesn't get worse._

_Janel soon pulls up into the hospital car park and before I can even move, she is opening my door and scooping me into her arms bridal style. I chuckle at her and wrap my arms around her neck, kissing her jawline softly. "Excuse me, my fiancee is having a baby" Janel shouts to the nurse behind the desk and she smiles up at us both. "Can we get a room or something? Her waters have already broke" the nurse nods her head._

_"Of course, sweetie. Just get a wheelchair and go on up to room 153 where they will be waiting for you" she tells us and we both mumble a small thank you before Janel puts me into one of the wheelchairs, wheeling me through the hospital. _

_"Does it hurt, honey?" she asks me when we get to the elevator and I shrug my shoulders because I am honestly not sure weather it hurts or not. Yes, I am getting pains but I thought it would be worse. I feel like this is going to be easy and we will have our little girl in our arms by the end of the day. "You are going to do amazing and I promise that I am going to be right by your side, okay?" I smile at her and she kisses me softly before the elevator doors open._

_When we get to room 153, I smile when I see Dr. Hills with her scrubs on waiting for us both. Dr Hills has been our mid-wife all throughout my pregnancy and I'm glad that it is her that is delivering my baby. "I'm going to leave you for a couple of minutes so you can get changed into these and then we can check you out" she hands me over some scrubs before leaving the room._

_I change into them with the help of Janel before climbing up onto the bed. Dr Hills comes back in after a couple of minutes and checks me out. "Well, Santana. I can see that you are going to have to start pushing in a couple of minutes" I nod my head at her words and reach out to grab Janel's hand. She smiles and pulls a chair over to sit down beside me._

_"You are going to be fine, okay? Don't be scared or nervous, I am right here" she whispers into my ear, her lips hitting off of my skin as she speaks making me giggle slightly. Taking a deep breath, I shut my eyes to calm myself. Right, Santana. You can do this. You have Janel next to you and by the end of this your daughter will be here. Come on, Lopez._

_"Okay, Santana you need to push for me..."_

* * *

**June 19th 2016**

_"Cass, look at mama" I coo to the small girl who is covered in chocolate. She looks up from her high chair tray and grins at me. Damn, she is so cute. I snap a picture of her on my phone before lifting her out of the chair so I can clean her up. "I don't understand how you get so messy" she giggles adorably as I start to wipe the chocolate up with a baby wipe. _

_The door to the apartment closing is heard throughout the house and I look to the doorway of the kitchen to see Janel grinning widely. "Hey messy pup" she taps Cassidy's nose before taking her from my arms. "I have some good news" Janel whispers before attaching her lips to mine for a hello kiss._

_I pull away and rest my forehead against hers, pecking her lips once more just because I can before pulling away completely. "Yeah? And what is that?" I ask her, wanting to know what has gotten my baby to be so happy. Janel just giggles before resting Cassidy onto her hip and walking through to the living room, causing a pout to form on my face. "Babeeeee, you can't say you have good news and then not tell me. That is mean" I follow her into the room._

_"Well, do you know like there is a new restaurant that has just opened up down the street?" she asks me and I try to think of what she is talking about. _

_"The rich bitch one or the one that I went to when I was pregnant because I was craving their sauce?" I ask her, my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion along with my nose. She shivers and I chuckle. Janel can't stand that sauce that I craved when I was pregnant and honestly, I couldn't stand it before either. But then, I got pregnant._

_"The rich bitch one. Anyway, I went there for dinner with my dad and they have a stage there. Apparently their singer quit on them and are looking for a new one. So I told them I just so happen to be engaged to an amazing singer. You've got the job if you want it babe, it pays well. Not better than you get now, but I know you love singing" my mouth drops open and I let out a small squeal of excitement._

_"Holy crap. Thank you so much baby. I love you so much" I bounce up and down happily, taking Cassidy in my arms and spinning her around. She giggles and I can't help but think that life can't get much better than this._

* * *

**October 17th 2017**

_"Janel, you came to me at the lowest point in my life. You helped me, saved me, and I knew that from the day we met we were going to be something special" my lips start to quiver as the words escape my mouth, so I bite down on them slightly before carrying on. "You make me happy, the happiest I have ever been. You encourage me to do things that I am scared to do and to believe in myself" I use my thumb to wipe away the tears that are making their way down her face._

_She smiles a watery smile at me before giggling. "I am so in love with you. Everything about you. Your bright blue eyes, your long brown curls and your rocking body that is just breathtakingly beautiful" everybody chuckles at my words and Janel's face goes a little red. "The way you are always playful and we act like teenagers together, but are still mature and sensible. How we kiss, cuddle, hold each other. You're my everything. My world and my soul-mate."_

_After a small deep breath, I take the ring from my mama and slip it onto Janel's finger. "__I, Santana Marie Lopez, take thee Janel Lily Brooks as my wife" I bite my lip to contain my sobs. I can't believe that I am actually marrying Janel right now. If somebody told me 5 years ago that I would be marrying somebody that isn't Brittany, I would of killed them._

___But it is different with Janel. Better with Janel. She is like my other half and is in my life to complete me. I love her so much that it actually scares me sometimes._

___"Santana, when I first saw you, my heart stopped. I knew instantly that I wanted to help you and I did everything I could to make your life better again. My life is complete with you" her arms snake around my waist and I giggle when a chorus of 'awws' are heard around the room. "You make me feel like I am the only girl in the world and my heart beats so fast when we are together. Even when I am just thinking about you it swells up" I grin at her words._

___She is actually too adorable. "Everything about you makes me smile and I know that we are going to be together forever because our love for each other is so strong and it grows as everyday goes by. You make me feel whole and you bring out the best in me. You are an insanely beautiful, strong, funny, talented woman and I'm so happy and proud that you are all mine" I lift wipe my tear-stained cheeks with a smile. Thank goodness we wore waterproof mascara today._

___Janel giggles before taking my ring from her mom and slipping it onto my finger, "__I, Janel Lily Brooks, take thee Santana Marie Lopez as my wife." I bounce happily on my feet and I want nothing more than to surge forward and crash our lips together. The minister must of sensed this because he clears his throat so all of the attention is back on him._

_____"__By the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you lawfully wedded as wife and wife. You may now kiss your spouse" the room erupts into but I only hear it faintly because my eyes lock with Janel's. My wife. Oh my God, I have waited so long to say that and now I finally can. Janel is my wife. I slip my arms around her waist and pull her close to me so that our bodies are flush together and her arms snake around my neck, both our heads inching closer until our lips are finally connected between us._

_______I smile against her as our lips start to move together slowly and the way my heart is beating right now is crazy. I never thought a person could be as happy as I am right now. I just married the girl of my dreams. Janel's tongue runs across my upper lip, asking for entrance, to which I immediately accept and part my lips so she can slip her tongue into my mouth. Oh God. A jolt of electricity runs through my body when our tongues meet, sliding against each other._

_______A moan escapes my mouth before I can stop it and I reluctantly pull away from the kiss because I know that we won't stop if we carry on. We keep our foreheads pressed together and I smile widely, "you're my wife" I tell her softly, my voice barely above a whisper, but still loud enough for her to hear me._

_______"And you are my wife" she reply's in the same tone and I can't help but lean forward to capture her lips in mine once more. "Hmm, you taste so fucking good" she breaths against me and I giggle to myself because I am totally wearing her lipstick right now. _

_______"Yeah?" she nods her head, "I'm wearing your lipstick babe" I smirk when she starts laughing before grabbing my hand and leading us to where our parents are with our daughter._

* * *

**December 9th 2018 - Present day**

"Mama, mama, mama" I look up from the book I am reading to see my three year old daughter skipping into the room with a small smile playing at her lips. "Da phone was ringing in da kitchen. It for you" she giggles and my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. I didn't even hear it ringing. Oops.

Sighing, I put down my book and walk into the kitchen to pick up the phone that Cassidy has left on the table. "Hello?" the phone is silent for a moment and I consider hanging up, but then they speak and I almost drop the phone out of my hand.

"Santana? I have some bad news" my breath hitches and I play with the hem of my top. Who the hell is this? This better not be a fucking joke. "This is Lima hospital and I am afraid to inform you that your parents have sadly been killed in a car accident earlier today. They died instantly" tears instantly start to stream down my face and I bite down on my lip to muffle my sobs.

My parents are dead. They are gone. Oh my God. "We have asked your aunt to organize a funeral and she asked me to inform you that it will be on Friday, here in Lima" oh fuck. This time, I do drop the phone and collapse to the floor, heart-broken sobs escaping from my lips as I curl into myself. My parents are dead and I have to go back to Lima. Great just fucking great.

But, holy shit, I can't believe that my parents are really gone. I love them so much and what the hell am I going to tell Cassidy? She is going to be just as heart-broken as I am. "Mama?" speaking of Cassidy. I lift my head to be met with the worried brown eyes of my daughter. "You okay, mama?" hearing the worry in her voice makes me break down once more and I soon feel her little arms wrap around my waist.

"Baby. I need you t-to listen c-carefully, okay?" her nose scrunches up but she nods her head anyway. "Do you remember when your bunny died and mommy and I told you that it went to a special place called heaven?" I ask her softly, trying to explain this situation to her in the best way possible. "Well, Abuela and Abuelo went to heaven too" tears come to her eyes and my heart breaks all over again.

Seeing Cassidy cry is one of the worst things in the world because it hardly ever happens. She is usually so happy and cheerful. I lift my arms and she falls onto me, her body wracking with sobs as I wrap my arms around her tightly. "Shh. It's okay. Mama's here" I kiss her forehead, trying to get her to calm down. "Calm down baby girl" I lift one of my hands to wipe away my own tears that continue to fall down my face.

"Oh my God. San? Cass? What's wrong?" I look up to see Janel stood in the doorway in her work clothes, her eyes wide as she looks at us both. My lip starts to quiver and she drops her bag before dropping to her knees and taking us both in her arms. I bury my head into her neck and start to cry into her quietly, "what happened?"

Another painful cry escapes from my mouth at her words. "M-my p-parents... c-car... dead. F-Funeral i-is... Lima...Fr-Friday" I stutter out the words and continue to rock Cassidy in my arms who has turned quiet. I'm pretty sure that she has cried herself to sleep. "Their gone" I whimper into my wife's chest, clinging to her.

My parents are gone and their is nothing I can do about it. I have to go back to Lima and face everything that I left behind 6 years ago and their is nothing I can do about it. I just need my wife and my daughter because I don't think that I will be able to do this without them.

* * *

**A/N: Annddd, that is the first chapter. Just a little insider of Santana's life between leaving Lima and going back, and what she has been up to over the years. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will hopefully get the next one up either this week or next week, depending on how much school work I get given.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and review to let me know what you think. What do you think of Janel so far? Cassidy? I have also uploaded pictures of them both onto my tumblr page, so check it out.**

**My tumblr: www . naytanaff . tumblr . com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Moving on

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _that I use in this story.

**Pairings: Santana/OC. Mentions of Brittana. Minor Faberry and other pairings.**

**Word Count: 4.2k**

**Summary**: Santana Lopez has moved on with her life since the day Brittany rejected her. What happens when she is forced to go back to Lima and the glee club is suddenly thrown back into her life again? Will she tell them what happened and how she got to where she is today?

**A/N: **

**Glee4ever123 - **I ship Brittana too so it is going to take me a while to get used to not writing them together lol

**Tinygleek - **Quinn will definitely make an appearance.

**Guest - **It will be explained more in this chapter.

**Glad you all seem to be liking the first chapter so I decided to upload the second one a little quicker for ya'll because I already had it written up :)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"You know babe, being back in Lima might now be so bad" it is Friday the day of my parents' funeral and also the day we are back in Lima. I am terrified to be here because I know for a fact that the glee club will be at the funeral later on and I haven't done so much as text one of them since I left to go to California.

They will ask me so many questions about what I have been up to over the past 6 years and I know that I will end up telling them everything that has happened. But I don't want them in my daughter's or wife's life if they are going to judge me for my past. I was at my lowest when I became a hooker.

I had nowhere to go. I had nobody to turn to. I had just lost my Abuela and I couldn't tell my parents that I was feeling as low as I was. They probably would of forced me to go back and live with them again in Lima, which I couldn't handle. So I started to rent a cheap motel room and became a hooker.

Sure, my parents obviously knew that I was hurting over the loss of my Grandmother because we were close but they just didn't know how deep it truly cut me. I didn't feel like I could open up to them because it would of made me even worse to be back in Lima. I wasn't ready to deal with the people I left behind, I probably still aren't.

One good thing that came out of that job is Janel. She saved me.

She became my rock and made me open up my eyes to see that I am meant to do so much more than be a stupid hooker.

Janel make me happy again.

Many people thought we were stupid to have a baby before getting married, but it was the way we wanted it to be. Because when Cassidy was born, we just knew that we were each other's forever.

We wanted to share our special day with our daughter. We wanted our child to witness us giving ourselves to each other and committing ourselves to our relationship fully.

"I really don't want to be back here in Lima but I know that it is for the best. I always knew that I would have to face everybody again somebody anyway" I tell Janel honestly, glancing over to her beside me before adverting my eyes back to the road. We decided to go to my parents' house and get things such as photo albums and videos before the house goes up for sale.

It is going to be hard being back there but I need to be strong. I need to just remember the good memories me and my parents shared.

"Mama. We go get dem sticks?" Cassidy asks from the back seat, bouncing up and down happily. I chuckle because she totally will fall in love with breadsticks like I did the first time my parents took me. Seriously, breadsticks are like heaven on Earth.

"Sure baby. Then we can go feed the duckies tomorrow if you want?" pulling up into the driveway of my parents' house, I let out a small sigh as Janel reaches over to take my hand in hers. She gives me an encouraging smile before pecking my cheek and getting out of the car. I take the house key from my pocket and get our of the car, taking Cassidy's hand.

The girl smiles up at me, brushing her bangs out of her eyes excitedly. "Dis is where Abuela and Abuelo lived?" I nod my head. This whole thing is like a big adventure to Cassidy because she has never been to Lima before. Its a new place, so obviously she is going to be excited about everything.

I'm just dreading the funeral because I know that she is going to be crying just as much as me. Then Janel is stuck in the horrible situation of trying to comfort us both.

"Santana, you go get the things you want and put them in the boxes. I'll just put the TV on for Cass and then help you" I nod my head and walk upstairs to my old bedroom. Tears come to my eyes as soon as I step into the room because it still looks exactly the same as I left it.

All the memories flood back to me as I sit down on my old bed and the tears start to slowly roll down my cheeks. The memories of all the Cheerio sleepovers we had here. The unholy trinity sleepovers. The sleepovers with Brittany. Brittany. She is going to be so hurt when she sees me because we weren't just in love; we were best friends.

"Cass is watching your glee club performances because she saw the DVDs next to t- San?" I look over to Janel and let out a small helpless whimper. She walks over to me and slips onto the bed behind me. Her arms snake around my waist and I lean back against her, letting my head fall back and rest against her shoulder.

We have two hours until the funeral. I can't break down now. "Just a lot of memories. But I have you and Cass to help me through all of this" I turn my body over so that I am laying completely on top of her. Janel is smiling at me and brings her hands to cup my cheeks. Not being able to stop myself, I crash my lips against hers.

Our lips move together perfectly and part my lips slightly, letting my tongue run across her top lip. She opens her mouth and our tongues meet, dancing together between our lips causing us both to moan slightly. My body feels like it is on fire, just like every time Janel and I are close like this.

"Baby" Janel whimper's when my hands come to my chest, squeezing my boobs as I move my kisses down to her neck. "Cassidy is downstairs, very much awake. She might catch us" awe. Fuck. I wanted my sexy times. A pout forms on my lips and I pull away from Janel so that I am straddling her waist.

"You are so beautiful" my voice is a whisper and Janel's eyes soften as they lock with mine.

She truly is beautiful and I am not even being biased when I say that.

Her bright blue eyes, long brown curls and puffy cheekbones make her insanely gorgeous.

And lets not forget her rocking body.

"So are you" A blush appears on my cheek and I giggle before leaning forward to peck her lips. "Have you got everything? Cass is probably getting hungry down there" just as she says that, my stomach starts to rumble causing us both to start laughing, "looks like she is not the only one."

"I just need to get all of the old boxes filled with pictures and videos from my parents' room, then we are ready to go. Can you go into every room and get all of the pictures from the walls?" Janel nods her head and I get up off of her lap before walking into my parents' room. I chill goes down my spine as I enter the room and I quickly go into their en-suite, grabbing the two cardboard boxes before walking down to the living room.

I chuckle when Cassidy bounces over to me and throws herself into my arms. "Mama, we bring dem?" she asks me, pointing over to the box that contain the DVD's for my cheerios, glee, dancing, singing competitions. I nod my head and pick her up. "Dis is so good, mama. I do dis?" I look over to Janel with raised eyebrows.

"Me and mama will think about it. But I'm pretty sure that we can work something out so you can go cheerleading and dance class" Janel tells Cassidy with a smile before taking the boxes and walking out to put them into the car. Cassidy is grinning ear-to-ear as she silently bops her head up and down.

"How about we go get them sticks, Cass?" I ask Cassidy, walking outside and locking up the door before helping my daughter into her car seat. Cassidy nods her head.

"Please Mama" she giggles and I kiss her forehead. Cassidy really is the cutest little girl in the whole world. I have never actually seen a child as adorable as she is and that is saying something because I see children running about the hotel all the time when I go visit Janel in work.

When I slip into the drivers seat, I turn to Janel. "Maybe we should bring a box to fill up with breadsticks?" Janel bursts out laughing and I can't help but chuckle along with her. "I did that in junior year you know? I took a wheelbarrow and when the manager tried to stop me from filling it up, I got her fired" I tell her and that only makes her start laughing even harder than she already is.

"Mommy's gonna pee" Cassidy giggles innocently and I can't hold in my own laughter because Janel really is going to end up peeing herself if she doesn't stop laughing soon. She already has tears streaming down her face. Okay, I really need to calm down or I'm going to end up crashing this damn car.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm my laughter, I let our a few more giggles before concentrating back on the road. "Friggin' hell, San. I can't believe you actually did that" Janel chuckles and I shrug my shoulders because if the people at breadsticks still remember me then I am pretty sure that this next hour is going to be fun. The waiters used to treat me like royalty whilst I was there because they were scared that I would get them fired also.

Parking the car up, I turn to Cassidy in the back seat. "We only have an hour so we can't get dessert, baby. But I promise that after we say goodbye to Abuela and Abuelo, mommy and I will take you for ice-cream" I tell Cassidy and she nods her head in understanding.

See, I told you that she was the best little girl in the world. If that was any other kid, they probably would of whined for dessert or something.

But not Cass. She has manners and respect for Janel and I. She understands that when I say something, it is final. It's not like she is missing out anyway because she is still going to get ice-cream afterwards.

She knows that Janel and I always give her what she wants, even if it isn't right away.

Yes, Janel and I spoil her, but if she isn't a brat, why can't we? We have to money too and we teach her that some people aren't as fortunate as she is. She also knows that when we say she can't have something, to drop it. It's not like we say yes to every single thing she asks for because if we did that then our entire house will be filled with toys and games.

We just say yes to more things than when we say no. She's a good kid and deserves to be treated, so why not?

"Okay. Mommy up" Cassidy asks with a pout, lifting her arms up once we get out of the car. Janel rolls her eyes playfully before scooping Cassidy into her arms, resting the small girl on her hip. Reaching down to grab her free hand, I lace our fingers together and then the three of us walk into the restaurant.

As soon as we get through the doors, a waiter is already rushing towards us. Oh yeah, they totally remember me from all those years ago. I mean, who can blame them? I practically came here everyday when I lived in Lima and it would honestly be kind of hard to forget me. They actually knew my order from the top of their head and they even knew that I like a little bit of lemonade mixed with my coke.

Seems gross, right? Well, it is actually fucking beautiful. It tastes so good. "Miss Lopez, haven't seen you for quite a while. If you follow me, I will show you to a table" the annoying squeaky voice goes through my head and I remember that her voice hasn't changed one bit over the years.

"It's Mrs Lopez-Brooks now actually and I will just have three of the usual. But only two of the drinks and one small juice box if you have any. Remember the extra breadsticks" I tell her dryly and can see Janel and Cassidy trying to hide in their giggles across the table. But it isn't really working. The waiter writes our order down and then walks away leaving the three of us alone.

"Babe, you know now could be the perfect time to tell Cass" Janel tells me, nodding her head towards my stomach and Cassidy looks over to us at the mention of her name. I sigh and silently agree with Janel that we should tell our daughter now. "Cassidy, mama and I have something very important to tell you" Janel says and Cassidy's bottom lip starts to quiver at her words.

"You going heaven wid Abuela and Abuelo?" my heart breaks at her question and I walk around the table, bending down so that I am eye level with my daughter. Tears are springing from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Oh God, I didn't know that the death of my parents had such an effect on her.

"Hey, no. Mommy and I are here with you forever, okay. Don't cry, come here" I open up my arms and she falls into me, her small arms wrapping around my neck and her legs wrap around my waist. She buries her face into my neck and I feel her tears hitting off my skin as sobs wrack through her body.

I send Janel a worried look and she bites her lip before holding out her arms. Handing Cassidy over to her, I go to sit back in my seat next to my wife. Cassidy looks up and Janel taps her on the nose causing her to scrunch it up cutely, "baby, you need to tell us whenever you get scared or upset." Cassidy nods her head and snuggles into Janel even more than she already is.

"How about we tell you what is so important?" I ask her softly and she grins at me. "Mama is going to a baby. You're going to big a big sister" Cassidy's face immediately brightens and she lets out a loud squeal, causing a few heads to turn our way. I lift my top up to reveal my three month along baby bump and bring Cassidy's hands to rest on it. She smiles widely and climbs across to sit on my lap.

"Baby" she whispers to herself excitedly and I share a glance with Janel. Cassidy really is going to be the best big sister to our other baby girl or boy. "You eat it?" she asks me, her eyebrows furrowed as she looks up at me from my stomach causing me to chuckle slightly. Oh the mind of a three year old always amazes me.

"No, silly. Do you remember when we told you that you lived in Mama until you were big enough to meet us?" Cassidy nods her head. "That is what you brother and sister is doing" Janel explains to her softly and just in time for the waiter to come over with our food. "Okay, now sit down and eat before we have to go in like half an hour" Cassidy plods back over to her own seat and starts to eat her food.

Awe, my baby is definitely hungry. "Are you scared to see everybody again? What about Brittany?" I look over to Janel just in time to see a flash of insecurity go through her eyes making my heart clench. I should of known that Janel would be insecure with me seeing Brittany again because she knows all about our past together.

Wiping the spaghetti from around my mouth, I drop my fork and take Janel's hand in mine. "J, you have nothing to worry about with me seeing Brittany again. Sure it will hurt, but not because I am still in love with her, but because we were best friends for so long. I don't care if she begs me to get with her because it just so happens that I am in love with and married to a beautiful woman that blows Brittany out of the world" a shy grin comes to Janel's face.

"Good otherwise I would have to beat both of your butt's" I chuckle and we go back to eating our meals. Actually, I am terrified to see everybody again. I am terrified to open up to them and explain everything. But most of all, I am terrified of what is going to happen at the funeral. I have to accept that my parents are gone and are never coming back again. But I am going to have to stay strong. I can't have Cassidy see me break down again.

"Gone. All done" I look over and my mouth drops open when I see how messy Cassidy is. Honestly, I have no idea how she gets so messy when she eats. "Yummy" she giggles and I smile before handing her over a couple of baby wipes from my bag.

She wipes the food from her face. "We go say bye now?" Cassidy asks, looking between the both of us with a pout on her face. I nod my head and stand up, opening my arms and lifting Cass onto my hip. The church and cemetery is only across the street so there is no point in driving. We might as well just leave the car here and then come back over for it afterwards.

Once we get outside, I put Cassidy down and then take her hand, Janel taking her other one so that she is walking between us. "She took the news better than I thought she would, right Nelly?" I ask Janel with a chuckle, referring to Cassidy being okay with us having a new baby in the house. I've got to admit though, it is going to be weird having another child. I hope Cassidy will still be happy when the baby actually arrives.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering that when the baby comes, will she feel abandoned or left out? We're going to have to still make her feel extra special so she doesn't feel like that" Janel tells me and I nod my head in agreement. I could never have my little girl feeling left out because we have a new child. Cassidy will always be my baby girl and both me and Janel will always make her feel special.

She is special; she is perfect. "Are you ready?" Janel asks me when we get outside the church doors and I look around, noticing that the parking lot is already filled with cars, meaning that everybody is already here. I guess that will make my presence more noticeable when I walk in. Nodding my head, I push the door open and walk into the place I haven't been in since I was younger.

I stopped going to church once I turned 14 because that is when I started to realize I am a lesbian. It didn't feel right coming here anymore.

But today is an exception. It is my parents' funeral and I need to say goodbye to them. I need to speak up and tell them everything I have been afraid to. As soon as the church doors shit behind us, everybody turns to face the three of us. A collective of gasps are heard around the room and I share a nervous glance with Janel before walking down the middle of the seats and to the front, avoiding eye contact with everybody.

I sit down in the wooden seat-bench and pull Cassidy onto my lap as Janel wraps her arms around us both. I snuggle into her and within minutes, the priest starts to speak. My tears start immediately and I sob quietly into Janel's shoulder while she holds me close. Cassidy then starts to cry, burring herself into me. "Santana, do you want to say a few words?"

I nod my head and it doesn't seem like Cassidy is letting go of me anytime soon, so I place her on my hip and walk up the microphone. Letting out a shaky sigh, I let my eyes briefly connect with Janel's and she gives me an encouraging smile so I start to speak from my heart.

"I have always looked up to my parents; they were strong, proud and took no crap from anybody. But to me, they were nothing but soft, caring and loving and they taught me so much. They taught me to believe in myself, to not listen when people try to put me down and mostly, to not be so angry all of the time" I send a hopeless glance to Janel and she silently stands up and makes her way towards me.

She kisses my forehead and wraps her arms around my waist, squeezing me tightly for encouragement and comfort. "Mami, Papi, I love you so much and I can't thank you enough for letting me go to California. You let me run from my anger and my fears, even though I know how hurt you was. I hurt you by leaving and I am so sorry" I let out a silent sob and Cassidy whimpers in my arms.

"I want to say thank you for being so accepting of me and my life with Janel. I love you with all my heart and I will never ever forget you because you both mean so much to me. You will forever be with me, Cassidy and Janel. We love you and I want you both to rest peacefully" and with that, I break down. If it wasn't for me holding a crying Cassidy, I am pretty sure that I would be on the floor right now.

Janel leads me over to the seat again and lets both Cassidy and I curl into her. "Shh. Its okay, I got you both" she coos quietly into my ear. "Come on, its over now. How about we let Cass say her goodbye and then we can go?" I nod my head against her, sniffing before walking over to the two coffins.

I put Cassidy down onto the floor and kneel down next to her. "You want to talk to Abuela and Abuelo before we leave?" Cassidy nods her head and walks closer, her hands furiously wiping her bangs from her puffy eyes. My heart breaks for the little girl in front of me and I sigh when Janel wraps her arms around me from behind, burring her face into my neck.

"Abuela, Abuelo, miss you and love you. Mama said you gone to heaven. Bunny is in heaven, you see him maybe. Ire gonna be big sister 'cause mama having a baby. I tell da baby all bouts you both" more tears come to my eyes at Cassidy's words, but happy tears. Happy because she is God damn perfect. Cassidy plods back over to Janel and I with a smile, "who dey?" I turn around to look where Cassidy is pointing.

Oh damn.

The glee club.

Fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, isn't Cassidy just perfect? Such a little cutie ;) Hope you all liked this chapter, the next chapter will hopefully be up sometime next week. It will have the glee club in it and their reactions to seeing Santana again with Janel and Cassidy.**

**Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Favourite character? Favourite line? Favourite scene? Let me know and tell me what/who you want to see more of in future chapters :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Moving on

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _that I use in this story.

**Pairings: Santana/OC. Mentions of Brittana. Minor Faberry and other pairings.**

**Word Count: 3.3k**

**Summary**: Santana Lopez has moved on with her life since the day Brittany rejected her. What happens when she is forced to go back to Lima and the glee club is suddenly thrown back into her life again? Will she tell them what happened and how she got to where she is today?

**A/N:**

**Guest Again - **Things will be weird between them at first, but then they will talk about things.

**Pikibear - **You'll see in this chapter ;)

**Z87da - **Cassidy is everybody's favourite lol &I wasn't going to write it at first because Brittana is my OTP but I am glad that you like it.

* * *

"Not here" I whisper to the people in front of me, but loud enough for them to hear me, knowing that we are going to end up yelling and I don't want that to happen here in the church. "I promised her ice-cream. How about we all meet at Starbucks?" I ask them and they nod their heads, all of us parting ways to our own cars. Oh my God. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I just saw the glee club for the first time in 6 years.

They are all probably wondering what the fuck is going on, especially Brittany. Fuck, Brittany. That is going to be so awkward when I see her. I'm just going to have to avoid her for as long as I can because I really can't deal with her right now as much as I know I have to talk to her.

"Mama, who dey?" Cassidy repeats her question from before and I smile at how much she looks like me right now with her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Totally adorable.

I let out a sigh as we all walk down the street together, Cassidy between us holding onto our hands as we do so. Our car is still at breadsticks so we can walk to Starbucks and then come back to it. Its not that far away anyway, just like 5 minutes or something like that. "They used to go to school with me" I tell her honestly.

Cassidy's eyes widen at the news and she looks up to me with excitement shining in her bright blue eyes. "Really?" I nod my head and she adds a small bounce into her step causing Janel and I to laugh at her quietly. "Why I not met dem?" she asks me, the confusion from earlier before coming back to her making me look over to Janel for a little bit of help because how the hell am I supposed to answer that question?

Well, you've not met them because I they all hate me? You've not met them because I haven't even seen them or spoken to them since I ran away when I got my heart shattered into a million pieces? I can't tell her that. She can't know about that yet, the kid is only three years old. Maybe when she is a teenager I will tell her - but not yet.

"Mama met mommy so she moved away from her friends to live with me" Janel explains to Cassidy and I smile thankfully at her over our daughters head for coming up with something to answer her with. I mean, it isn't a complete lie, I did move in with Janel. But that wasn't until I met her about a year after I moved away from Lima. So really it is only partly true. Oops.

Cassidy seems to accept that answer though and doesn't say anything else about it. Which is a good thing though because we reach Starbucks and I can see through the window that everybody else is already here waiting for us. They probably thought that we ditched them or something because we took longer than them to arrive here.

Taking a deep breath, we enter the shop and make our way towards the booth were the glee club are sitting around about three or four tables, leaving just enough space for the three of us. Well, space for Janel and I. Cassidy will have to just sit on one of our laps.

They are all silent as I pull my daughter onto my lap, but I know that they are all watching us closely.

"I'm going to get her some ice-cream. Do you want anything?" Janel whispers into my ear and I shake my head, not really in the mood to be eating ice-cream or drinking coffee at this moment in time.

I am way to nervous for that. Janel gets up and walks towards the counter to order some ice-cream for Cassidy. My attention then turns back to the people around me as Cass snuggles into me. "Ask away" I tell them all, knowing that they are all dying to ask me questions about where I have been and what is going on with me.

I mean, it is the glee club. They always have questions.

Somebody clears there throat and I turn to Quinn, a small smile playing at my lips when our eyes lock. "Is that your daughter? Whats her name? How old is she?" Quinn asks and I mouth a thank you to her for starting off with an easy question and loosening up the tension that has filled up the room.

"Yeah, this is Cassidy. She is three" I tell her and Cassidy turns around to face me with a pout on her face, "what?" I ask her, not knowing why the hell she is pouting at me.

"Three and half" she says and I chuckle along with a couple of other people around the tables. Oh yeah, can't forget the half otherwise she will go all moody. "Where mommy?" Cassidy asks me, only just noticing that Janel is not sat next to me any longer. This girl is literally always off in her own little world, not paying attention to anything going on around her.

"Mommy? You're a lesbian?" my head turns in shock to face Mercedes and then for the first time, I lock eyes with Brittany. She didn't tell anybody? After all those years of running, nobody even knew why I left to go live in California with my Abuela? Why didn't she tell anybody? Brittany's blue eyes are shining with hurt and I can see all of the regret pooling around in them causing me to flinch slightly and look away.

"Yeah, Janel, the girl who I was with, is my wife. I met her a year after I left Lima" I explain to them all and just in time, Janel comes back over to the table with a small ice-cream sundae for Cassidy and a hot chocolate for herself which I will probably steal from her in a little while. "Babe, they didn't know I am a lesbian. She didn't tell them" I lean over to whisper in her ear so that nobody else can hear me.

She sends me a shocked look and kisses my cheek softly, sending me a silent message that she is here for me. "Cass, you need to be careful with this" she tells Cassidy, whose eyes light up when she sees the dessert in her hands and I take it from her. I hold the ice-cream in front of her and hand her the spoon so that she can eat it properly without worrying if she is going to drop it.

Cassidy immediately tucks into it and I know that she is off in her own world now and don't have to worry about saying anything to the glee club because she won't question it. "Santana, calm down. The stress isn't good for the baby" Janel tells me softly, her hands coming to cup my cheeks softly as she rests her forehead against my own.

Janel is right. The stress isn't good for the baby.

I just need to calm down and stop worrying.

We need to just talk about this calmly and not start yelling.

"Where have you been over the past 6 years, Santana? What have you been up to all this time?" Rachel asks and I sigh as I let my eyes scan the people in front of me. All of them are looking at me intently, waiting for answers.

My eyes lock with Brittany's once more, silently asking her for permission to tell them why I left. She had to have a reason why she didn't tell people, right? She nods her head and I look away again. "The day I left, I came out to Brittany and told her I was in love with her and wanted to be with her. She pushed me to confess my feelings for her and to admit that we were more than best friends" Janel's arms snake around my waist.

"But then, she shattered my heart. She made me believe that she wanted to be with me but when I told her, she just brushed me off like it was nothing when really it was one of the scariest moments of my life. I was terrified of what happened happening" tears are rolling down my cheeks at the memory and I avoid eye contact with everybody, even Janel because I know that I will fully breakdown if I look at her.

"I didn't know what to do after that. I was shattered, it felt like everything had been ripped from me and I was alone. I felt bare, like everybody knew what I told Brittany and they were silently judging me with every second that passed by and I didn't know how to deal with that" I am speaking so honestly, something that I have never ever done with the glee club.

It is hard, but I have to do this. I have to open up to them all and let them in. "I didn't know how to deal with all my insecurities, the hurt or the anger, so I packed up my things and left to live with my Abuela in California. Day by day, I slowly found myself moving on and the hole in my heart was mending with every second that passed by" it feels weird to be talking so openly to the glee club, but somehow it makes me feel a sense of relief.

Like I am letting go of something that I have been holding onto for the past six years and I can finally move on now. "When my Abuela passed away, I became so angry and hurt at the world. I didn't think my Abuela deserved to be taken from this world and I could barely look after myself. I didn't know what to do and how to survive on my own" Janel's grip around my waist tightens, knowing that I get insecure when talking about this.

"It was such a low point in my life where I felt that I couldn't turn to anybody or do anything that could make my pain go away. I was barely eating and I was living in a motel room. But then I got a job...as a hooker" I cover Cassidy's ears with my hands as I say the last few words, not wanting her to hear them because I have no idea what I would say if she asked me what a hooker is.

"I'm not proud of myself for stooping so low. I felt disgusted in myself, vulnerable and in a way, humiliated that that is what my life had come to. I always thought that I was meant to be something big and I was better than everybody, but then I figured just how insecure and weak I truly am" I explain, and I take a quick glance around the room. Everybody's faces go from shocked to confusion and then to pity and sympathy.

"But then I met Janel" a small smile plays at my lips and I turn my head to face my wife beside me. "She saved me and brought me back into the real world. She made me realize how I'm meant to do much more than sell my body to survive. We fell in love, had a daughter and got married. When I am with Janel and Cassidy, it is the happiest I have ever been. I can finally be myself around them and I don't have to worry anymore" I finish with a shrug.

Nobody is saying anything, too shocked from what I have just told them all. "Mama, I done" Cassidy squeals turning around in my arms causing me to gasp, horrified as I look over her. Oh my God. Her outfit, hair and face is all covered in chocolate ice-cream and sauce. Holy shit, how the hell does she even manage that?

"Cass, you're all messy" I whine, not knowing what to do because we haven't gotten any spare clothes with us as we left them all at the hotel. Putting her down onto the floor in front of me, she lets out a small giggle as I attempt to clean her up with some of the napkins. But obviously, I am failing because she keeps wriggling and laughing. "Baby, I can't clean you up if you keep moving about" I tell her and she immediately stops moving.

Janel chuckles from beside me. "We should know by now that she can't eat anything without getting it on herself" she rolls her eyes and I nod my head in agreement. She has always been a messy eater and I don't think that that will change anytime soon.

"She is adorable and your wife is beautiful. You did good Satan" Kurt speaks up and I turn to him with a smile, glad that somebody other than my family is finally talking because it was honestly starting to get awkward. "Who knew you were playing for my team?" he asks playfully, wiggling his eyebrows making me laugh loudly.

"I'm as gay as you are lady lips" I tell him, earning a slap to the back of my head from Janel. "Sorry, I'm as gay as you are, KURT" I correct myself, saying Kurt's name extra loud whilst pouting at Janel and rubbing the back of my head. Whoa, my girl is strong. That actually fucking hurt. "Ouch, baby" she just rolls her eyes and leans forward to peck my lips, successfully turning my pout into a smile.

"Whoa. I like you, you made Satan go soft" I fold my arms over my chest and glare at Puck. Why is it that I can't call them any of my old nicknames for them and they can still call me 'Satan'? That is not fair at all.

I look down to the floor, in a mood that my wife just basically slapped me because I called Kurt lady lips but then didn't slap them for calling me Satan. "Awe. Baby, are you in a mood now?" I just ignore her and carry on staring at the floor. "Don't ignore me, Tana. I'm sorry, I love you so much" I chuckle when she gets up off of her chair and sits on my lap, putting her fingers under my chin and lifting my head so I am looking at her.

She gives me her best puppy dog eyes and I can't help but give into her because of how adorable she looks right now. "Okay, okay. I love you too" I tell her seriously, leaning forward to connect my lips with hers. Her hands come to my cheeks and I am about to pull her closer and deepen the kiss, when we get interrupted by our daughter.

"Ew. Mommy, mama. No eat each other. Hurt da baby" Cassidy squeals, trying to push Janel off of my lap and putting a protective hand on my stomach. I swear, my heart literally just burst with pride and love right here, right now because of how cute she is. Janel gets off of my lap and pulls Cassidy into her arms, spinning her around playfully. I smile at the sight of my family, only stopping when I feel somebody poking me.

I take my eyes from my two girls and look to my right, taking a nervous gulp when I see Brittany sat beside me. "Santana, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but you have to believe me when I say that I truly did love you and I didn't mean to hurt you. I just knew that you weren't ready to be with me and I did not want to make you uncomfortable and force you into something you can't do fully" I know she hasn't finished, so I stay silent.

Brittany takes a deep breath and I can see the sincerity in her eyes. She means what she says and I know that she is right. I wasn't ready. "But I hurt you anyway. I am so so sorry for everything I have done to hurt you. I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't love you or that I made you tell me your feelings for me only to reject you. I was honestly trying to help you come to terms with who you are. Will you ever forgive me?" Brittany asks hesitantly.

"Brittany, I already forgave you. I realize over the years you were just trying to help me and I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. I also know that you meant it when you said you love me. Now I have a family though, but to be honest, I miss you as my best friend" I tell her softly, not knowing weather she she loves me or not. What I do know though, is that I need Brittany back in my life as my best friend.

I want us to go back to before we fell in love, where no feelings were involved. I need her as just my best friend and nothing more. "Thank you. Santana, you really did good. Your family is beautiful" she tells me and I know by her words and her facial expression that we are on the same page with being just friends. I smile at her and look over to where Janel and Cassidy are talking to Quinn and Rachel.

"Yeah, I better get back to them. I needs my baby to get my baby some food" I say to Brittany with a chuckle, patting my stomach and getting up from my seat before walking towards the four girls. "Our baby wants a hot chocolate" Janel looks over to me as I sit on her lap, throwing my arms around her neck tightly.

Janel chuckles. "Really? Our baby wants it?" she asks me and I suck my lips in as I nod my head. "Get up then. By the way, are you okay? I saw you talking to Brittany?" Janel asks me softly when I stand up off of her, her arms snaking around my waist and her forehead resting against my own.

"Yeah... were fine."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was mainly just Santana telling the glee club what she has been up to over the years and her talk with Brittany. I hope that you all enjoyed it and I will update the next chapter as fast as I can. Review and let me know what you think of this.**

**Favourite character? Favourite lines? Favourite scenes? Let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Moving on

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _that I use in this story.

**Pairings: Santana/OC. Mentions of Brittana. Minor Faberry and other pairings.**

**Word Count: 2.2k**

**Summary: **Santana Lopez has moved on with her life since the day Brittany rejected her. What happens when she is forced to go back to Lima and the glee club is suddenly thrown back into her life again? Will she tell them what happened and how she got to where she is today?

**A/N:**

**Guest Again - **Not a brittana story, just Santana/Janel.

**Pikibear - **No, none of them know that she is pregnant yet but they find out in this chapter!

"Now, how are things really with you and Brittany?" Janel asks me once we are both alone at Quinn's parents' house. She invited everybody over to spend the day before we all head back our separate ways. Cassidy is sleeping up in Quinn's old bedroom and everybody else is outside in the sitting area.

I let out a small sigh as Janel wraps her arms around me from behind, her hands coming to rest on my stomach and her chin on my shoulder. My head falls back to rest in the crook of her neck and I press a soft kiss to the spot just below her jawline. "I really don't know. She really broke me and I will always remember what she has done, but I could see in her eyes how sorry she was."

Janel hums behind me and I smile when she starts to place soft kisses to my bare shoulder and neck. "Do you forgive her though?" she asks me in between her kisses and I nod my head. "Don't lie to me, honey" she whispers and I can practically feel her raising her eyebrows at me right now without even looking at her.

Letting out a small huff, I turn around to face her and let arms fall loosely around her neck. My fingers playing with the small hairs on the back of her neck and I lean forward to peck her lips softly before resting my forehead against her.

She giggles and pulls me flush against her. "I do forgive her, but then again I don't. Do you know what I mean?" I ask her softly with my nose crinkled and eyebrows raised. She nods her head a little but I know that she hasn't really caught onto what I mean. "I forgive her because I know that all she was doing was trying to help me accept myself, but then I don't forgive her because she lead me on" I explain to her.

"I get you, babe and I am so proud of you. You are so strong" Janel whispers, her breath hitting off of my lips as her face inches closer to my own. Moving my hands from her neck to cup her cheeks, I surge forwards and crash my lips against my wife's. God, I love her kisses.

She moans into my mouth when I slip my tongue past her plump lips and lick the roof of her mouth. I internally smirk because I know all of her weaknesses. Sucking on the tip of her tongue lightly, she brings her hands to my head, tugging on my hair to bring me closer to her.

Our tongues slip and slide together, dancing against each other perfectly. Just as my hands fall to her waist, slipping beneath her top, somebody clears their throat causing us to jump apart. We look at each other, partly in amusement and partly guilty because we both know that if we hadn't of been interrupted, we would of ended up having sex on Quinn's parents' couch.

"Dude, why did you do that? That was like the best show ever" our heads turn to where Puck is scowling at Sam and I can't help but roll my eyes at him. Once a horn-dog, always a horn-dog, right?

"Control yourself, dude. She's my wife" I say to him, trying to hide back my moans when Janel attacks my neck with open-mouthed kisses. "Stop drooling, man. Not cool" I can't hold back my moan any longer and I have to push Janel off of me, sending her a glare when she looks at me with a smug smile.

She knows exactly what she does to me. "Come on, babe. Let's go outside" Janel whispers into my ear and I gulp when her breath hits off of my bare skin, goose bumps forming in its place. Janel giggles and pecks my lips before pulling me past the two guys and outside to where everybody else is sitting.

But, when we get to everybody we see that there is only one seat left next to Quinn and me, being the loving wife that I am, motion for Janel to sit down. I am very aware of all eyes on the both of us but I just ignore them and wrinkle my eyebrows when she shakes her head.

"Babe, you sit down" I tell her softly through a chuckle because we are both too stubborn to give in and sit down. Janel shakes her head and I pout, crossing my arms over my chest whilst giving her my best puppy dog eyes. She looks away and I know that if she looks at me, she will give in to me.

"No, San. You need to sit down more than I do" she says, motioning towards my bloated stomach. Rolling my eyes at her excuse, I push her to sit down and then climb onto her lap. "Much better idea" she murmurs and buries her head into my neck.

I chuckle when I notice everybody still staring at us both shamelessly, most likely trying to figure out what Janel meant. "I'm pregnant" I clarify with an eye roll because obviously I'm not usually this fat. All of their jaws drop open and I swear every single one of their heads drop to my stomach.

I lift up my top to reveal my small bump and they all start to coo when Janel places her hands over it and softly starts to rub it. "Do you know what you're having yet?" Tina asks and I shake my head because we only get to find out at our next ultrasound, "What do you want?"

I shrug my shoulders. "San doesn't care, but I want a boy" Janel speaks up to the glee club for the first time. I smile as her girly, but raspy voice fills my ears and nuzzle my face into her neck. "It will be nice to have a boy in the family for a change, but I wouldn't be disappointed if it is a girl" Janel says, letting out a quiet moan when I suck on the stop just below her ear.

"You know, in the whole 11 years that I knew San, I've never seen her smile as much as she has today. Plus, today is a sad day" Quinn comments and I lift my head from between my wife's neck and shoulder to smile at her. Even though we used to fight and insult each other like it was our language or something, Quinn has always been my best friend.

Well, other than Brittany. I've always felt like I could be myself around Quinn and I am totally comfortable around her. She is like the sister God forgot to give me. "That is because Janel is awesome and perfect and sexy as fuck" I tell Quinn honestly, earning an eye-roll from the blonde girl and a few groans from the others.

"San, you can just say that" Janel squeals, her cheeks turning red from my words and I can't help but chuckle, shrugging my shoulders because she should know that I never hold my tongue when telling people how sexy she is. Trust me, I accidentally told her father that 'that sexy brunette over there is mine' because I didn't know who he was and thought he was leering.

What? Not my fault. Janel should of told me that she invited her dad out to the dance club with us. "Sorry, honey. But Nelly, you know that I think you are so beautiful and sexy" I tell her before bringing my lips to hers. She smiles and pushes her tongue into my mouth, meeting mine causing me to moan. Her mouth is like fucking magic.

"Mama, mommy?" Both Janel and I pull away from each other to see Cassidy standing in front of us with watery eyes. I know that she is about to cry, so I stand up from Janel's lap and scoop her into my arms, ignoring all of the shocked eyes that are still looking our way from our small make-out session.

Cassidy starts to cry in my arms, her whimpers and strangled sobs filling the silence as she buries her face into my neck and wraps her body around me. "Cass, what's the matter? You have to speak to us, sweetie" Janel coos to our daughter when I sit back onto her lap.

"I had a bad dream" Cassidy whimpers, tears running down her face as she looks between Janel and I. We continue to look at her, silently urging her to tell us more about why the hell she is sobbing like she is. "You and mama went heaven like abuelo and abuela. I was alone" she is trembling in my arms and I know that she is terrified right now.

"Hey, Cassidy. Shhh... You need to calm down for me, okay?" I say to her when I feel her breath hitch against me and she nods her head, her bangs bouncing as she does. "What did we tell you about that? Mommy and me are always going to be here with you and you're never going to be alone. Abuela and abuelo are even still here" I tell her, wiping away her tears gently.

Her nose wrinkles and she knits her eyebrows together as she looks up at me through her bright blue eyes. "How? Dey gone heaven wid bunny" Cassidy asks me with confusion, looking at me and Janel for answers to her question.

"Well, Abuelo and Abuelo will always be with you in your heart, okay?" Janel explains to her which I send her a thankful smile for. I mean, how do you explain that to a three year old? Cassidy seems to understand though because she nods her head and cuddles into me even more, her sobs turning into sniffles.

All eyes are still on us and I look around with a chuckle. Seriously, can't everybody just go about their own business like they normally would? "You're really good with her, Santana. Both of you are" Blaine comments, apparently the only one that is not in shock at how Janel and I interact with Cassidy.

"It is really hard not to be good with her. She is like perfect" Janel says, wrapping her arms around the both of us. "Babe, when do we need to head back home to LA?" She asks me and I know that she is only asking because we actually didn't bring much with us and we only booked the hotel for the night.

"Well, we can head back tomorrow night and take Cassidy around Lima during the day?" I say to her, looking down at Cassidy with a chuckle when she nods her head excitedly. "We will have to head back to the hotel now and then watch movies?" now it is both of them that are nodding their heads and I roll my eyes at them before standing up off of Janel's lap, resting Cassidy on my hip.

But then, she wiggles from my arms and jumps onto Janel. I turn around and smile at the rest of the people, "It was good to see you all again. Call and keep in touch and we can all meet up again some other time" I tell them all because I honestly have had a nice time seeing them all again.

I really don't know why it took me so long to come back to Lima because everything has been fine, even my conversation with Brittany was okay. Sure, at first it was super awkward, but now I am glad to have my best friend back and I know that if we keep in touch then we can get back to the place when we were just best friends.

I'm glad that I came back even if I didn't want to at first because now, as long as having my family, I have my best friends back. _  
_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, don't hate me but I know this story has been super short, but I literally have no where to go with it so I am going to end it here. I hope you all enjoyed it while it lasted, but I am now going to focus on my other two fictions that I have fully planned out, so check them out!**

**Thank you to everybody that reviewed/favourited/followed!**


End file.
